Our Lives Together
by Burnt Angel
Summary: Ryou is a highschool student and keeps missing his bus and now he meets Bakura, Anzu likes him and will take Bakura by anymeans. Will Bakura's dissapearance make a difference in Ryou's life? RB, RJ
1. Immortal Meeting

Ryou ran toward the bus in fury that he had been late for the sixth time now, but the bus was too fast for him. He decided to take a short cut to the direction of the bus route. When he got there the bus was right before him. He stepped out onto the street and flung his arms out and hoping it would stop, bracing for the impact. He heard the screeching of the tires, opened his eyes, sighed and hopped onto the bus apologizing to the driver. As he sat the rocking of the bus, as usual cradled him to sleep.  
  
Ryou had long light blue hair and brown eyes and has a desire not to be late for school again. He wore a brown school uniform with his own little devil wing decoration that he added to it just for kicks. He slept peacefully, not knowing that he missed his stop six times...  
  
Near by another boy watched him sleeping and noticed his uniform. He looked like Ryou but he was taller, and his eyes were more narrow. He sat beside Ryou and thought of waking him up, so he poked the smaller boys head and pushed him off of his seat. Ryou was startled when he woke up flat on his face.  
  
"Huh! Who, what? Hey what was that for, I didn't do anything!" Ryou snapped and turned his back. When the bus stopped he looked at the sign for the location "Shibuya station... SHIBUYA STATION?!?1? I MISSED MY STOP! OH CRAP!"  
  
"Phhht! This is the thanks I get for waking you up!" The other, boy hollered. "This is why I don't help anyone!" He put all his things into his bag and stomped out of the bus. Ryou followed after, walked past him and off to another bus stop. He stood behind the bench and leaned on it. The boy followed after. "I'm Bakura, and you are?" Ryou stared at Bakura.  
  
"I'm... Ryou..." He didn't look at him. He checked his watch for a moment. "It'll be here any minute. You go to my school do you?" Bakura nodded. Ryou could tell by the school uniform. "Guess we'll be seeing each-other more often then I hoped. Oh well, could be worse." Bakura glared at the smaller figure and scoffed.  
  
"If you're angry because I woke you up a little late for your information I just got into the bus when I saw you!" Ryou gasped, completely embarrassed, he looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" He went on his knees and tugged on Bakura's pants, Bakura laughed, and patted the boy on this leg's head.  
  
"Don't worry, I forgive you! You just have to do my homework for two months!" Ryou glared at him, stood up and twitched.  
  
"Don't go too far now!" Ryou turned his back and walked off toward the bus that had come. "I'm late by... AN HOUR! I'M SO LUCKY THAT I HAVE AN OFF TIME!" Ryou ran around the bus in panic until Bakura ran in and pinned him to a seat. "Owe! Painful that was!"  
  
"Don't speak like Yoda, and stop running around." Bakura let go and sat beside Ryou. "Now, don't sleep this time." The two turned their backs to each-other with a loud "Humph!" and didn't speak to each-other after that small pack of snarling at each-other.  
  
When the two got to class (just on time) the teacher ran his fingers through his own hair and called "Bakura please come to the front desk." Bakura did as he was told. "Boys and girls this is Bakura Motomya, he's a new student, I expect for all of you to treat him with respect. Bakura, tell us about yourself, and then you can sit next to Ryou."  
  
"Um, well okay, hi my name is Bakura Motomya, I've moved thirteen times in my life and I've gotten six jobs so when I come home I'm only there for a few minutes." The group looked at him in awe.  
  
"I say that's very noble of you Bakura!" A young brunette said. Her hair was dark and plain, and her eyes were cold, and blue. 'Huh I'll just leave Yami and make a move on this guy.' She thought to herself. Anzu was cruel to many men, but somehow she was never hated.  
  
"Yeah Bakura, have a great time here!" Another feisty boy hollered. This cool blond boy was Jounouchi Katsuya, a dashing young man who never ran away from a fight in his life, even if the odds were against him. Now everyone began to talk all at once about the new student that they had. Making rumors, passing out gossip and all of the other things. After class Ryou was picked to be the so-called "Tour guide" for Bakura, with Anzu not far behind. In a matter of seconds the minute Ryou stepped out of the school Anzu was right there, in front of their faces and ready to kill.  
  
"HI GUYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hey you're Bakura the new guy let me show you around! I can't believe they let you hang around with someone like a loner like Ryou! Oh my gosh you are so cool I can just tell why don't you let me sh-" Bakura held his hand onto her mouth.  
  
"Just be quiet and show me around please." Bakura, with half-opened eyes whispered. Anzu nodded wildly grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him far away. "Sorry KIDDO! WHOAAAHAAHAH! MOMMY!" Anzu ran as far and as fast as she could with the new guy in school.  
  
"By..." Ryou sighed and walked off to his friends, Yami, Yugi, Shizuka, Jounouchi, and Honda.  
  
"Hi Ryou, hey why such a long face?" Yugi said with concerned eyes. (You should know what Yugi looks like so I'm not gonna describe him.)  
  
"It's nothing really, I'm fine I was just thinking of too much things." Ryou smiled and they all began their conversation.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't be hanging around with people like Ryou! He's a bad influence." Anzu said, completely telling a whole lie. Anzu was afraid that Bakura could turn gay, and might like some other man or woman or whatever.  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow "Oh do tell."  
  
"Well one time he robbed a liquor store!" Anzu pointed out the fakeness.  
  
"That so? I'm gonna ask him-"  
  
"No! Please no! He'll hurt me for telling you, oh please don't tell him!" Anzu pleaded, fearing the worst.  
  
"Well I'll just say it's a rumor, so I'll oomph--!" Bakura was interrupted by Anzu pulling him in and kissing him. Bakura twitched in disgust, and pushed her away. "AUGH! GET SOME MOUTHWASH PLEASE!!! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Bakura said and stomped off.  
  
"And then he said... Hey Ryou you're nodding off again." Jounouchi said. Everyone else burst out laughing and all of a sudden stopped.  
  
"I don't get it." Yami said.  
  
"No, not the joke, I mean Ryou is REALLY nodding off." Jounouchi poked the other teen's shoulder, and instantly pulled away. Jounouchi liked Ryou once when he was only twelve and kissed him accidentally on purposely. Ever since they've hardly made any physical contact, not even high fives, or shaking hands.  
  
"Um I'm okay, he turned away and looked at Bakura walking up."  
  
"Ryou are you jealous? Don't worry Anzu has never won anyone's heart! Get over it--"  
  
"I'm not jealous you fool, I'm just worried! Are you kidding me, I mean how many people has she crushed with her stupid flashy eyes and overdone lipstick, and the fake cleavage that she has." Ryou snapped and spat in deep concern.  
  
"Well it isn't happening to me!" Ryou gasped, turned around and gawked, lipstick plastered on the taller figure's lips. "That slut is disgusting! She never used mouthwash I bet you! She tried to kiss me! Yuck!" Bakura was still trying to wipe the lipstick off of his face.  
  
"I thought that you would end up liking her like other people have been subjected to!"  
  
"By the way have you ever robbed a liquor store?"  
  
"A what?!?!?!"  
  
Reviews please! This is gonna be fun I have the whole story planned out. 


	2. Don't Ruin it!

"So how old did you say you were?" Ryou said as he sipped away his new and delicious drink. After class the two had gone to a café.  
  
"15 and you are?" Bakura questioned as he sat on the top of the tree and looked down at Ryou underneath him.  
  
"You'll laugh if I told you." Ryou twitched. Bakura stared at him with fake cold eyes. "Fine, I'm 13, happy?" Bakura jumped off the tree branch and to the one underneath him and smiled at Ryou.  
  
"I'm not going to laugh at you." Bakura smiled mildly. He began to twitch, and shiver inside. Ryou rolled his eyes. And waved his hands. Bakura burst out laughing and Ryou got up, wanting to hit Bakura, but the other person's fit of laughter had already begun. Ryou sat down hard and glared at Bakura, now laughing so hard for awkward reasons. He rolled his eyes and he didn't find the fact hat he skipped two grades much of something humorous.  
  
"Are you done!" Ryou snapped, Bakura still had a fit of giggles, but waved his hands.  
  
"Just—just a minute!" Bakura continued to laugh for a few good seconds and slowly was pulled to a halt, and coughed lightly looking at the now pouting Ryou opposite of him. Ryou was completely insulted, and he was ready to cry. Bakura touched Ryou on the shoulder and smiled. "Its not you that's funny, don't worry. I had only laughed because it brought up some memories of a few years back." Ryou stared, and then he slowly wiped the tears that were ready to burst, off and onto the ground.  
  
"Are you telling the truth or are you just making an excuse?" Ryou stared, and Bakura shook his head.  
  
"No," Bakura laughed, "Not an excuse." He paused, glanced at the other, and continued to drink his tea, and put it down. "I just remembered when I was thirteen; I was being taught by a kid the age of ten, he was extremely smart. Then again it could be he was using a headset to hear the intellect of someone older and wise. I saw that he woe a headset wherever he went, no matter what." Bakura scratched his forehead and had a face of confusion. Ryou laughed. Bakura glared. "What's so funny?" Bakura snapped, Ryou froze and coughed in matters to regain his dignity.  
  
"It's just, I thought when you scratched your forehead and had that confused face, you looked a little, oh I don't know." Ryou's head was spinning with frustration and humiliation. He closed his eyes and spoke louder than he needed to. "I just thought you looked cute!" A whole bunch of people stared at him. "In a chibi kind of matter if you know what I mean." Everybody thought that he was twisted, they shrugged, and went back to their business. "I'm sorry did I embarrass you?" Bakura shook his head. "Well I embarrassed myself." Ryou was furious with himself and why he said that. He looked at his new drink; he didn't know what it was though. "What ever this is, I'm sticking to decaffeinated." Ryou said to himself. He thought what he said was inaudible, unfortunately, it was. Bakura couldn't help but let out a laugh of amusement. Ryou huffed and unzipped his bag, pulling out a book, opening it; he dragged out a pencil and began scribbling on it from what Bakura could tell. There it was again, Bakura was curious and had scratched his head, the funny look in his face had passed by and Ryou caught it, smiling once again.  
  
"What do you think I'm cute, again?" Everyone around hearing range stared, "Buzz off! We're friends!" He turned back to Ryou. "Ass holes." Bakura muttered. Ryou smiled as he continued his incessant scribbling. "What do you got there?" Bakura leaned forward and down, curious as Ryou ignored him and continued drawing. He leaned closer and his body was completely upside down and his head was close to Ryou's. The younger teen gave him the slightest snort and as Bakura leaned closer Ryou twisted away and in shock, Bakura fell headfirst onto Ryou's branch. "I just have the slightest feeling, I might be sore in the morning."  
  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall flat on your face." Ryou turned on his 'I didn't do it! I swear!' face and swung his back to Bakura, continuing to draw. Bakura sat up cross- legged and looked over the other's shoulder. But the shading of the tree was made it too hard to see. "Well, our radio oracle is going to be on soon. I have to go my partner is ill today so I'm on my own. I'll see you later." Ryou stood up, packed his things and stumbled down the tree. "I'm okay!" Ryou waved his hand in assurance and then ran off.  
  
"Alrighty then." Bakura put his head down in awkward shame for falling over. "Well it wasn't my fault." He muttered.  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen, psychos and hypochondriacs, this is Domino High School Radio Oracle! We give you the best music and update on our nice little school! Let's start off with a song 'In The End' by Linkin Park!" Ryou put in the CD and cranked up the volume, turning down the volume of the microphone, he sat down and began to hum along with the tune. Little did Ryou know, someone else knew where the Oracle Mini- station was. Bakura walked along, passing the school and he heard the song that was being played. He sneered for he was going to have one hell of a time. He walked a couple blocks and then took a right. He saw the door to the corridors and near skipped to the end where the Radio Station room was. He cracked the door a slight bit and watched the younger boy dance around as if there was no tomorrow. He slowly swung the door wide open; finding out he wasn't paying attention. Ryou had the microphone in hand and lip sang.  
  
Bakura paid attention to all of his surroundings. That was when he saw the book Ryou had been sketching in, and the second sound system that controlled Ryou's side. He sat down, pulled the book open and began to skim it. Ryou's eyes had open. Ryou yelled out loud but the door to the radio room had been closed. No sound what so ever as Bakura pulled the volume to minimum. The poor boy couldn't just leave the station because his song was almost over. He yelled at the top of his lungs and just as swiftly Bakura turned up the microphone system and the music down.  
  
Ryou in a terrible howl said, "GET LOST YOU CREEP!" Ryou clasped his mouth as he heard the echoes of his voice all over the street.  
  
In the school, it had caught everyone's attention. Yami, Jonouchi, and Yugi had their attention plastered to the scream. The stared at each other, nodded and ran for the radio station.  
  
When they got there, Ryou stormed out of the room as if he was going to kill. Apparently abandoning the station at this time would be all right. Jonouchi rammed open the studio door and glared hard at Bakura. He stared back and grinned with a bit of an eerie look.  
  
"He just got mad for some reason! Don't look at me!" Bakura answered the question that was unsaid. Jonouchi thundered forward and grabbed Bakura's collar.  
  
"You better leave Ryou alone of you're never going to hear the end of it." He spat.  
  
"Jonouchi, please just let it go." Yami urged, hoping there wouldn't be a scene. Jonouchi waved in a motion for Yami to back down.  
  
"Leave Ryou alone, do you understand me? If you don't I'll--"  
  
"OR you'll what? Hit me so hard my mind is going to be blown into oblivion?" Jonouchi froze at the statement. "You can hit me, but you can tell that by violence your life is going to be a living hell on it's own." Bakura smiled seductively. "Now let go." He waited. No response or weakening of grip. "Please." Calmly speaking as he lifted an eyebrow. Jonouchi slowly released the collar, grunting he turned his back and walked off.  
  
"Thank you Jonouchi." Yugi patted his friend on the back, nodded at Bakura in a motion of good-bye and walked away with his now pissed like a dog friend.  
  
"I think this would be the time to say, oops." He scratched his head, and walked out of the room soon afterwards. "This isn't going to be the end of it I'm pretty sure of this." When he stepped out of the corridors an overjoyed face of freaky and maniacal Anzu greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Bakura! Baby, I just found the perfect place for us!" Anzu pampered. Bakura stared out into space.  
  
"THE HORROR!"  
  
TBC  
  
In any case what did you people think of this chapter?  
  
Bakura: The horror! Oh the humanity! Crouches in a corner  
  
Ryou: Pats on the back Poor mentally challenged actor. I'd be in the condition if it were I... Well it's not so I'm happy! Cheer up! Laughs an walks away  
  
Bakura: Oh how I'd love to slap that poor idiot's ass. Glares  
  
Uh, in punishment or amusement.  
  
Bakura: Do you really want to find out?  
  
Good point. 


	3. Snapped

Aiya! The torture of Anzu! I feel so sorry for Bakura!   
  
Bakura: But it's your story!  
  
I know! Hail me! The maniac!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"He was probably just fooling around, just having fun!" Ryou paced about as if someone had been murdered. "But did he have to look in my sketch book? What a jerk he is!"He snarled at himself, near driving a hole in the carpet. "The guy is a total creep! From what I've told you what do you think?" He stared at the other being in the room. His hamster tilted it's head to the side and made the slightest squeak as it scratched it's tan fur. Ryou snorted and muttered, "Well you are no help!" He walked closer to the creature and lay stomach down as he watched his little pet eat. "I can't stay mad at you! You're just a little hamster! Look at me I'm talking to a hamster while my mother is out. Sorry Kohaku, I—ouch!" Ryou winced as he felt a jolt to his side and bolted to his feet. He stared down at the cut that had arisen as he lifted his white button shirt. The blood had already started to seep down to the base of his hip. The cut was more than that, it was a gash. He looked at the ground where he saw the rock tainted in his probably now infected blood. He groaned in pain as he looked outside the window. There she was the perpetrator. Whoever it was she was extremely intent on hurting him. The rock had an extremely sharp edge. It hurt so much he couldn't feel anything else, the searing pain as if something was burning his side. He held his hand over the damage but it hadn't stopped.   
  
Muttering, he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. He grabbed a bandage roll and wrapped some around his waist wincing from time to time. He looked out the window almost sure that someone was watching him. Not a soul was out there. He let it go but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Why would someone throw a rock at him through the window? Most likely he hadn't done anything wrong. He had always kept to himself most of the time. He tended to talk to his friends every now and then just for kicks when he was bored. He never wronged anyone. The ringing of the bell had startled him and he jogged to the phone after tripping down the staircase and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi R--" Ryou was abruptly interrupted by woman on the other line.  
  
"I know exactly where you live! Stay away from everyone you know or you're done for!" The woman had snapped.  
  
"Anzu?" The girl on the other line burst out laughing.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed my little gift! You're never going to hear the end of it! A boy, beaten on the side by me! What a classic!" Anzu cackled. Ryou made a motion of retching.  
  
"Well I hope you're satisfied!" He slammed the phone down and growled in utter anger, knocking down a vase he made as a child. The hollow room carried the howl up the stairs and out the window. These days nothing was going right for him, after all that has happened Anzu had to come and ruin it all! He had finally snapped after all, he did have 36 accidents. He fell on his face skiing in January, in the Valentines Day dance his foot was stepped on 19 times! He biked into a post, fell off a scooter, fell on his face in a marble floor elevator, when bungee jumping he got his head slamming into the cement of the bridge he was jumping off, you get the point. This was all the same year.   
  
The shattering of glass echoed almost melodically. He kneeled down, screaming, on his knees. He began to cry he just couldn't take it. This was completely unfair. All he ever wanted was a life with nothing to worry about. At least a more lucky life.  
  
A knock on the door echoed along with shattering.   
  
"Hey! Is anyone in there? Are you alright?" Ryou instantly recognized the voice in the matter of a heartbeat. Bakura was knocking and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"G-go away!" He sobbed. His mind was no longer in control. He was just spitting everything out that he wanted to say. "Go to hell you stupid jerk!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I was just teasing! I-I liked your art! What was it describing?" What Bakura had seen in there was obviously precious and private to Ryou. He had begun to sob more that ever. He slapped his forehead. "Bad move slim!" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Those were mine! You had absolutely no right! Those are my feelings in there! You can't just look at it!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Geese I never thought of it that way." Bakura yelled through the door.  
  
"Just go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Bakura felt a jolt. Something he never felt before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ryou, open the door. Please?" Bakura whispered gently. The sound carried through the hollow corridors so Ryou was able to hear it completely audible. Ryou's sobs became quiet, and he could hear the echo of footsteps. The door creaked open and Ryou's top bare figure, with bandage wrapped around his waist came.  
  
"It's not fair. Why did you do it?" It was for a fact obvious that his art was extremely personal. Bakura put his head down in shame, feeling sorry for him, and himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never realized how personal they were to you. I never would have done it if I knew. Is this making any sense to you?" Ryou nodded slightly. "I'm sorry." Ryou stared for a moment, and collapsed into Bakura's arms. "Uh!" He gasped holding on tight as he stroked the other's long hair. "Thanks for understanding Ryou. I really appreciate it." He whispered as he lifted the other up and carried him back into the younger one's home. "I'm a stupid moron." He laughed whole-hearted.  
  
TBC  
  
Bakura: Wow you're a fast one!  
  
Well I owed them one for forgetting to submit the last one for a long period of time! Sorry folks!  
  
Ryou: So you gonna slap me or what?  
  
Bakura: OKAY WHO TOLD!  
  
Whistles 


	4. The Ultra Long corny CHapter!

I'm gonna skip the yap and continue with the story. I'm going to make up for the short chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 4: Snap is Taped Together  
  
Ryou woke up on his bed, mother looming over him.  
  
"Mmm... Mom?" He whispered. He forgot what had happened. "Why am I in bed? What are you doing here?" He slowly sat up wincing at the pain on his side. His mother put a relaxing hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I came home and someone was watching you in your sleep. He looked a lot like you. He startled me at first but I found that he was one of your classmates and that you passed out, so he watched you until I came home. What happened to your waist?" His mother ran her fingers through her son's long white hair and gave him a warm smile. Ryou somewhat felt comforted by what she said Bakura did.  
  
"I-I-I......." He froze not knowing what to tell his mother. "I fell and hit the corner of a table." He smiled dishonestly. His mother could tell, but whenever he lied she knew it was something serious or embarrassing. His mother nodded and left the room and shut the door.  
  
"Get ready for school Ryou! You're going to be late." His mother shut the door, letting a single tear cascade from her gentle loving eyes. "I'm so worried for him. He's growing up in a world where everyone is older than he is." He walked along as she thought negative thoughts of worry for her son.  
  
Ryou yawned and sat up from his blue sheeted bed. Scratching the stomach of his frail and weak body. He walked into the closet thinking he shouldn't shower do to the gash would hurt too much. He pulled off his clothes making sure he doesn't touch the cut and he put on his school uniform, flicking the devil wing badge as he did every morning. He jogged out the door of his room down the stairs and grabbed a slice of bread.  
  
He put on his jacket and as he hit the welcome mattress he slipped backward and yelled, "I'll see you after school Mom!" He yelled, sprinting out of the house. "Love you a heck of a lot!" He shut the door behind him. He ran to the bus stop, and this time he was early. Ryou sat on the bench and waited, during that time Bakura came by and sat along with him. Ryou stared. "How did you find my house?" He started off.  
  
"I leave near by." Bakura replied, he was calm and had the soothing voice of a saint.  
  
"Hmm......." Ryou looked around and found the bus was coming. He wondered how Bakura was on the other bus. "Thanks." He said as he stepped into the bus.  
  
RIIIIIING!  
  
Class had started and the teacher was late, as usual. Ryou sat by his lonesome and looked out the window, fiddling with his little badge. When the teacher came in and started the boring lecture, Ryou was starting to doze. He bent forward and felt the jolt. His side started to ache again. Wincing he looked straight at the teacher. When someone looked at the teacher, that person would be the person to answer the question previously asked.  
  
"Ryou, care to answer my question?" The teacher asked.  
  
"No sir, not at all?" Ryou twitched. He was lucky; the teacher let it go this time.  
  
After class Ryou decided to grace his semi-friends with his presence today. Everyone gave him a heart-warming welcome as he limped toward them.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong? You look like a wreck?" Jonouchi stepped up and looked at Ryou, who had a weak smile.  
  
"Oh I just cut myself, I didn't take care of it well." Ryou gasped as the pain jolted. Everyone took a step forward incase Ryou fell. "It's a little infected I suppose, it's quite alright it was just something small." Ryou assured his friends, waving his hands as he sat down.  
  
"Are you sure? I am starting to get really worried about you." Yugi stated almost about to pass out due to all of the worrying. He was always the caring one, and when something happened he would always be there for his friend. Even when it was an enemy he would help them out. Ryou patted Yugi's tri-colored hair and felt a pain in his hand. Too much hair spray for him. Ryou just pulled his hand back but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm fine, but thanks for worrying. I'm just having a stroke of bad luck. I'll be lucky if I don't have one." He joked; no one was laughing unfortunately. Jonouchi had a wrong hunch that Bakura had something to do with it.  
  
After school was over Jonouchi waltzed over to Bakura's locker and grabbed him by the collar, this time lifting him in the air.  
  
"I told you to stay away from him! You didn't listen! You stupid, idiotic, perverted moron!" Bakura had a confused look in his eye. "Don't you give me that bullshit! Tell me now! What did you do to him?" No response "TELL ME NOW!" He screamed; everyone around him was staring. They were either scared or excited. Bakura shook his head in signal that he didn't do anything. "Oh like hell I'm going to believe that!" He rose his hand in the air and made a fist. "Tell me what you did and maybe you will live!"  
  
"Do I look like I'd do anything to him? Don't assume Jonouchi! I never had a problem with you! Why do you have a problem with me! Huh? Tell me!" Bakura spat. Jonouchi was full of rage and his fist without warning, flew forward and into the other person's face. There was no cry of pain or a single sound, except the sound of his head being backfired into the locker. Ryou heard the echo and came to investigate. He came into the same hallway and gasped, the fist was still in the face, and it was tainted with Bakura's blood.  
  
"Wuh--- What did you do to him?" Ryou screamed as he ran through the silent hallway. The teachers leave instantly so only the students were left. "Bakura! Oh my god! What did he do to you?" Jonouchi looked in awe. He had been mistaken about Bakura. Oh god what had he done? "Why did you hit him? What did you do that for? I don't understand?" Ryou cared for other people; he never knew how to show it. Ryou began to shed tears of remorse. From what he heard this morning to what just happened he didn't know whether to scream or cry. Instead of either, he drew back his hand and punched Jonouchi and he fell backwards. Jonouchi yelped in pain as he got up, staring at Ryou's angry tensed figure.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought he hurt you?" Jonouchi pointed at the boy now on his knees and holding his nose. Ryou walked toward Bakura and held his shoulder. Wincing again at the pain.  
  
"Bakura helped me when I got hurt, he's not the one who did it!" He looked at the very back of the crowd where Anzu stood. She sneered and knew that he couldn't tell, for it would be too humiliating for him. He growled under his breath and continued. "If you're trying to get revenge for me you have completely gotten the wrong impression." Ryou's heart was beating fast.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jonouchi watched as the other boy coughing up blood. "I just overreacted too much. Friends?" He requested solemnly and apologetically. Bakura nodded as Jonouchi held out a hand and Bakura took it. He held his nose and smiled.  
  
"I subbose dat you an' I can get along dow. Oh by dose!" Bakura muttered. Ryou laughed and felt that Bakura was acting cute again, blushing at the thought he got rid of it. He hugged Bakura; just to thank god that he was all right.  
  
"Don't you touch him you jerk!" Anzu snapped, shoving through an army of people and into the middle. When she was out of the mess she ran toward Ryou and Bakura and slapped him hard in the face. Ryou blinked and placed a hand on his now red cheek. "You are a weak man! You hear that everyone? I threw a rock at Ryou and he cried! I'm a girl, he's a boy!"  
  
"Well the age difference kind of makes it unfair here!" Yugi snapped at her.  
  
"You! You-you- you stupid boy!" She swiped him in the face.  
  
'Well someone woke up with the wrong prostitute this morning.' Bakura thought to himself. Anzu was about to snap and slap Ryou again but Bakura stepped forward.  
  
"What's your deal? Like hell you're going to get anyone to like you!" Bakura hollered. Anzu froze and stared. "Look at what you did to Yami! He's pissed and if he doesn't stop eating he'll look like he's pregnant!"  
  
"Shut up!" Yami snapped. "I found out how much of a bitch she's been and I'm over the slut! Happy?"  
  
"Why you little--"  
  
"You're not moving an inch! You ridiculed abused and tortured so many people and you think this thing is just a game!" Bakura held her shoulders. "Now you better change or your life is going to be living hell brought to yourself! You selfish little bitch!" People gasped and watched in awe at how Bakura was acting. Not a soul had been so disrespectful so honest and outward to Anzu before, until now. "So do you hear me? Leave—him---alone and change you idiot!" He let go and walked away. Everyone was frozen, including Ryou.  
  
"Ok... this was a very awkward chapter wouldn't you say?" Ryou said to Yugi.  
  
"Burnt Angel probably had a very pissed off day." Yugi replied, and Yugi was ever so right. "At least it was a longer chapter! Not too long but still long enough for me!" Yugi smiled. Burnt Angel looked down at them as she tugged on her black hair gently.  
  
"Anzu's going to have some days, but those days are going to end with her crying!" Burnt angel said as she grinned at Anzu who sat on the cold floor, watching that boy walk away.  
  
"Ryou, are you okay?" Bakura said as he froze in concern. Ryou nodded as Bakura turned around to face him. Everyone was just staring.  
  
'Not for long my dear Ryou. Not for long.' Anzu thought to herself. "Heh" She snickered as she walked away. She was definitely planning something to make Ryou's life a living hell. 'Tomorrow we're going swimming and Ryou can't swim. This is going to be so precious for me! Bakura doesn't have a notice so he can't go, Ryou will have no one to rescue him and hospitalized he shall be! I'll have my man if not my revenge! Man his Burnt angel screwed up making me think like this! The plot is getting messed up!'  
  
"Just keep thinking evil thoughts and you're not going to die!" Burnt angel pointed at Anzu. "Stupid juvenile delinquents never listen to me!" She snapped as she turned her back for a moment and then continued writing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think that I'm on drugs!" Anzu spoke in a futile attempt to recolor her name. She pretended a hiccup.  
  
"Give it up Anzu!" Jonouchi snapped. "You're only making things worse!"  
  
"Well you're only making it worse by insulting a girl!" Anzu snapped.  
  
"You know sometimes I always questioned your gender. Owe!" Jonouchi howled as Anzu gave him a swift kick in the face and stomped off. Ryou couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.  
  
"I'll be back I promise you!" Anzu ran off near laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well that is definitely a new one. She hits like a man! Yikes!" Jonouchi laughed.  
  
TBC  
  
Well this is longer than usual I think!  
  
Bakura: My ass you came from the sky! You just added that for amusement!  
  
Well of course!  
  
Ryou: What's a story without a little fun?  
  
Yeah! Ryou's got the picture of me story!  
  
Bakura: This is going to be a living hell for everyone now isn't it?  
  
Yep!  
  
Ryou: Hey you haven't slapped me yet!  
  
Whistling  
  
Bakura: Hits BA on the back  
  
Oh you're going to get hell for that! Want me to kill you off?  
  
Bakura: Oh shit...  
  
MUAHAHAHA! Coughs Oops. I think I coughed up a fireball.  
  
Bakura: Isn't it a fur ball? Not a fire ball?  
  
What do you think I am a cat?  
  
Bakura: Then again it could be a water ball too.  
  
Just shut up! Or I'll hit you with a fireball!  
  
Bakura: Okay! Geese I'm sorry!  
  
Anzu: What the hell kinds of chapter are you trying to write? One from Satan? Oh might I add I must commend you on the longer story! Much appreciated oh by the way how are my acting skills?  
  
Fine great even! I really like the way you were snapping. The bitching and the snapping were all part of the show folks! Please don't think lowly of Anzu just because of that! Oh note to the pork lady O.O (Sorry I'm not on right now so I forgot . ) He was crying because he couldn't handle the pressure of what was going on ;;; That's what I call peer pressure 


	5. The mistake

"Long ago, during the time that the gods were planning on to create life on earth, Heaven and Hell were at war. They fought over the land that would be shadowed and lightened. They were brought into battle and as they fought, Heaven became almost like hell and lost their wings. No angel was supposed to be brought into battle if it meant killing. The angels grew selfish and bitter and the balance of Yin and Yang was destroyed. That is, most of it. There was one untainted angel left, she was trapped between the cracks of the mortal realm, and she cried out for help. No help came until a young demon found her and pulled her out. They were told to never touch hands but the young man felt so sorry for the little angel. Suddenly, and orb of light encircled them and they were never seen as the same again. As the orb of light faded the two were gone, but not destroyed. They had created a new life in a matter of speaking. A demon and an angel formed together. Ryou are you getting all of thi--" Bakura looked at his reading partner who had gently fallen asleep on his partner's shoulder. Bakura twitched almost annoyed. Once again he poked Ryou's head lightly and he woke up.

"Wuh—what? Oh hi!" Ryou blushed knowing that he had fallen asleep. Bakura frowned. "I'm sorry about that." Ryou scratched his head and looked at the book again. "Should I start reading again?" Ryou loved reading about devils and angels. The problem was that he easily fell asleep in class when it was boring or comforting. Bakura shook his head in a no. Ryou whined "Why not!" Bakura pointed at the clock. Class was over. "Oh okay we can read it two days from now." Ryou said reluctantly.

"We have swimming classes next. I overheard the teacher saying you can't swim?" Bakura gave Ryou an awkward stare. Ryou twitched and shook his head. "You can't swim." Bakura attempted to confirm. Ryou nodded shyly. It was clear he had an irrational fear of water. Bakura made a sorry face and smiled. "Nothing to be ashamed of. So you just going to sit on a chair or something?" Ryou nodded again. He sighed and walked off to the door when Ryou caught his wrist. "What is it Ryou?"

"Maybe just this time I'll swim. My mom got me swim trunks and I can't waste them." Bakura laughed lightly, and grabbed Ryou's hand and walked along. Ryou blushed a little.

'He's so immature and so unconfident. He's like a child that doesn't want to go to school. He seems so childish. So kind hearted and innocent. Sure he can swear but none the less he seems innocent enough.' Bakura thought. Bakura and Ryou got changed and went out to the school pool. Ryou quivered as he saw all of his friends out there swimming. Yugi saw Ryou and waved.

"Ryou! You want to join us in swimming?" Yugi yelled from the deep end. He was so small but he could swim all the way to the 15 deep. Ryou felt bad for not being able to swim. Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand, pulling him into the shallow end that went up to their knees. Ryou looked down to see his knees shaking wildly. It was cold and terrifying.

"Ryou." Bakura whispered inaudible. He started to get a feeling this fear wasn't just because of some nerves. It could have been something that he remembered happening in the past. "Ryou." He said more audible. Ryou responded by looking Bakura in the eye. "What happened that made you so afraid of water?"

"I-I-I am not afraid!" Ryou was shaking wildly looking back down at the water as they began to walk into the deeper end hand in hand. "I just don't know how to swim!" Bakura was extremely doubtful.

"Huh..." Bakura frowned. "Great story! Now tell me the truth?" Bakura looked at Ryou whose eyes were at the water. "Ryou." He said once more. "Tell me please so I can help you. At least give me a hint or something!"

"Fine!" Ryou looked in the other direction and rolled his eyes. He sighed and said, "When I was a little boy I went swimming somewhere in Canada, the Okanagan Lake or something. This was before I moved to Japan." Bakura nodded for him to continue. "I went into the lake and went too deep. I fell over and might I add this time of day it was really crowded. I tried to get up and..." Ryou twitched. "This is really stupid. I..." Ryou couldn't finish. Bakura nodded. Something told Ryou to continue. "I got stepped on in the head lost my breath and drowned. I woke up on the beach and my mother explained to me what happened."

"You drowned and someone bride style carried you to the shore and gave you the mouth to mouth thing." Ryou nodded in shame, Ryou looked up and at Bakura in surprise. "How do I know this?" Bakura asked Ryou in confirmation for what he was about to say. Ryou nodded. "Well... Now that you jogged my memory of the past it was..." Ryou stared in awe. "Well I couldn't carry you in any other way. Don't worry I wasn't the one who stepped on your head." Bakura slapped his head mentally. 'Stupid move stupid move.' "I won't let you fall in the water. I promise your head won't get stepped on." He now mentally punched himself in the head. 'Just stop it I tell you!' He thought to himself. Ryou gulped and that snapped him out of his own little phase. "Ryou just stay calm and don't look down! Look at me for a moment." Ryou did as he was told to. "Now I want you to tell me exactly how you feel."

"Well..." Ryou thought long and hard. "I feel sick to my stomach. Is that good enough?" Ryou whimpered as the water went up to his neck. He shot his head up in a futile attempt to keep his mouth and nose from the water.

"No that won't do. Let me try a new method. Bend your knees." Bakura looked down at Ryou and saw that he was shaking his head. "Please. Hold your breath and go under. I'll still have your hand and if someone almost hits you I'll pull you up." Bakura smiled and nodded to him in assurance. Ryou nodded and smiled innocently. Ryou's legs began to weaken and he took the plunge and shut his eyes. He felts the strain and shot back up, not being used to holding it under water. "Good! You went under water! Before you became afraid of the water did you--woah!" Bakura was quickly shoved away from Ryou and the elder boy fell into the water. Before Ryou could do anything to help his face was plunged downward. He inhaled the air and felt his heart almost stopping as his eyes dulled. He wasn't dead but the repeat put him in shock.

Anzu sneered above him and didn't let go of his still body, as he was motionless. Bakura got up and pushed Anzu away, giving Ryou the chance to get up as Bakura pushed her onto the surface of the swimming grounds. He ignored her for a good moment and turned to see Ryou hadn't come up. He ran in, shoving people away and he quickly pulled him up. The young boy gasped for air and coughed hard.

"You're alive right?" Bakura whispered as he helped Ryou out of the water, pulling him onto a chair. He patted Ryou's back until he slowly stopped coughing. Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled to show that he was all right. Bakura frowned and Ryou just blinked, Ryou couldn't talk for a while. "I let you down and broke a promise, for that I am eternally sorry." Bakura hung his head in shame. Ryou blinked again and his face stopped glowing with cheers and it became dark with remorse. Bakura looked up with his smile still vanquished. "If I knew the bitch was going to be here I wouldn't have forced you to come today." Ryou shook his head and smiled.

Bakura tried to make out what he tried to say but all he found in his mind was 'Olive Ku' Bakura smiled back trying his best to act smart.

"That's nice." He tried to make it seem like he knew what he said. Ryou's smile faded and tears swelled up in his eyes. He mouthed out a few more words. 'What you meat at ice olive Ku' Bakura attempted to comprehend what he was saying. "I don't understand." Ryou unfortunately had no idea Bakura didn't know what he was mouthing. He got up, staring at Bakura for a good while and shook his head in disappointment and tears cascaded. He walked away. "What! What did I say? I'm sorry!" No response, "I'M SORRY!" he just continued to walk.

TBC

What did he say? Let's see if you people can find out! ï


End file.
